Games
by Avarici
Summary: Beast Boy is bored, and Raven is annoyed. A fluffy one shot.


**Author's Note: I am uploading this for ChicoMagnifico who wanted me to make Reluctant a two-shot. Alas, I could not. So I told him I would upload this. It is an out-take chapter from Progress. I took it out because it just didn't fit the flow of the story IMO. But, it is entertaining, so here you go. 3 Also. I don't own the Teen Titans.**

**

* * *

**

After reading the same page in her book for the fifth time Raven's left eye began to twitch. Sprawled out on the couch beside her lay the source of her frustration. The lethargic green boy next to her had watched every channel in existence at least twice in the last five minutes. Narrowing her navy eyes at the gangly idiot next to her she finally spoke.

"Beast Boy, you have five seconds to choose a channel or I will do it for you!"

"But . . . there's so much to watch!"

"Five."

"Wait! Wait, let me think."

"Four."

"There was something really cool on one of the channels . . . "

"Three."

"GAH! Which one was it?"

"Two."

"No Raven wait!"

"One."

Beast Boy began pressing buttons as quickly as he could, but his efforts were halted when the remote became encased in black.

"NOOOO!" He cried as the small device was ripped from his had. He continued to scream as a dark portal opened and the tiny device was tossed within. It closed immediately afterwards leaving the television suspended on it's current station.

Glancing at the oversize screen Raven could hardly repress her amusement at what they would all be watching for the next few days. She allowed herself a tiny smile at Beast Boys reaction.

"The _weather_ channel? Just let me change it one more time!" He flopped onto the floor and knelt at her feet. "PLEASE! I'll do anything!"

"No."

"But Raven! I'm so bored! Everyone's all off doing stuff and you're over there reading your book and now I don't have anything to do but watch but the _weather channel_!"

"You should have picked a station when I told you to."

"But Ra_ven_!"

Raven only narrowed her eyes at the overgrown child now standing before her. He sighed and flopped back down on the couch causing her to momentarily bounce out of her seat in the process. Returning to her book she was immediately distracted by Beast Boy scooting over until he was pressed up against her.

"_What_ are you _doing_?" She muttered through clenched teeth.

"I want to see what you're reading."

"I'm reading the book of Azar. Back off."

"Oooh read it to me!" Raven's eyes widened at his request. Snapping her book shut she glared at him.

"You wouldn't understand it if I did! Now leave me alone."

"Aww come on Raven!"

"Go away." He folded his arms across his chest and pouted. Still irritated by Beast Boy's proximity Raven once again returned to her book. After only seconds the silence was shattered by a joyful cry.

"I know what we can do!" Beast Boy shouted as he leaped off the couch. "We can play a video game! Lets see there's Turbo Racers One, Turbo Racers Two, Turbo Racers Max, Turbo Racers Extreme . . ."

Realizing that there was no way she was going to get a moment's peace until someone else came back, Raven closed her book once more and set it on the table beside her. Taking a slow deep breath she quietly answered.

"Okay."

"Oh come on Raven! It wont kill you to have a little fun."

"I said–"

"_Please_ Raven? You always say no! Just try it! I swear I wont tell anyone."

"I said okay!" She snapped.

"But Raven–wait. Okay? As in you'll play with me?" Raven nodded. "SWEET!" In less than a minute Beast Boy had inserted a game, turned on the Game Station and placed a controller in Raven's hand.

"What are we playing?"

"Turbo Racers Two. I think it's the best of the Turbo Racers series!" He immediately began pushing buttons causing the screen to change appearance every few seconds.

"Okay! Choose your car!" He pressed a few more buttons, with more speed than Raven knew he possessed, and seconds later a green car with two purple stripes across it's body spun on the right half of the screen. Raven stared down at the small device in her hands.

"And how exactly do I do that?"

"Easy!" He shouted, once again sliding across the couch until he was practically sitting on top of her. "Move this to the left or right to choose a car and up or down to change the colors."

"What?"

"Move this," he reached around her back and placed her right thumb on the joystick, "To choose a car." Raven stiffened and closed her eyes as she felt his breath against her ear. Oblivious to her discomfort, as always, he kept his hands on top of hers and moved their fingers until he had found a suitable vehicle. "This is the fastest car you can get at this level."

"Great." She mumbled, unenthusiastically.

"Now up and down," he pressed his thumb against hers making the tiny joystick move vertically, "to change colors. I think you should be dark blue, since that's the color you usually wear."

"How original."

"I know it's your favorite."

"What now?"

"I gotta start the race!" He removed his hands and jumped across the cushions to grab his controller, leaving Raven feeling suddenly cold.

"This is a pretty easy course. You ready?"

"No. What am I supposed to do?"

"Oh!" He scooted closer and began pointing. "You hold this one down to go, move the joystick to steer, this one is the brakes, avoid using it if you can, this one up here is the turbo blasters and that one's the rocket launcher. But don't worry about those for now. Ready?"

"No!" She took a deep breath and released it slowly. "Which one do I push to go?"

"That one."

"Okay. Lets get this over with."

"AWESOME!" With a loud buzzing the race began. Beast Boy sped off leaving Raven in a cloud of virtual dust. She stared down at the device in her hand and pressed down on the previously indicated button. Looking back up at the screen she watched her little blue car speed down the track until the road began to curve.

BOOM!

"It's okay Raven. Everyone blows up a few times when they first start playing. Here, we'll start over."

"I really don't–"

"Ready?"

"No."

"Go!"

* * *

Seven rounds later Raven had managed to complete the course with out exploding, driving off the track, or flipping her car over. Ten more and she was getting good.

"I almost beat you that time." She told Beast Boy in her usual monotone.

"You so did not! I could beat you any day!"

"We'll see about that." With a smirk she began the rematch. The race was close, Raven trailing Beast Boy the entire time, as they approached the finish line Raven's smirk became a smile.

"Sorry Rae but you–"

"Turbo Blasters!" She shouted as her car flew past his and over the finish line.

"No . . . that's not possible!"

"I beat you" She stood and raised her arms above her head. "I win. Ha!" She began to laugh at the horrified look on Beast Boy's face, she stopped, however, when the television became enshrouded in a black aura.

"I have to go." She mumbled in a quiet emotionless voice.

"Um . . . thanks for playing with me!" Beast Boy called as she phased through the floor.

Once back in the sanctity of her room Raven sat on her bed and began some deep breathing exercises.

_I guess I wont be doing that again anytime soon, though I have to admit it _was_ pretty fun. And Beast Boy's face when I beat him was absolutely priceless._ She smiled at the memory, and soon another surfaced causing her cheeks to turn red. _I can't believe he just jumped across the couch and wrapped himself around me. No concept of personal space. Practically breathing down my neck. It was– _she vigorously shook the thought from her head and began meditating.

* * *

"YO! Wassap Green Bean?" Cyborg shouted across the common room. "Do anything . . . um B . . . why are you watching the weather channel?"

"What?" Beast Boy glanced at the TV. "Oh, Raven threw the remote into another dimension or something." He sighed and a large grin once again plastered itself across his face.

"WHAT? What did you do?" He stormed around the couch and glared down at the green boy.

"I was surfing . . ."

"Man, that girl just can't . . . are you smiling? Why are you smiling?"

Beast Boy looked up at his metallic friend and smiled wider.

"Dude what happened while I was gone? Did Raven actually talk to you?"

"Yeah. We played Turbo Racers 2."

"You got _Raven_ to play a _video game_?"

"Yeah. But I had to help her . . ." He chuckled and his smile widened further.

"She . . . she let you touch her didn't she?" Cyborg blinked rapidly as he processed this.

"Yeah . . ." Beast Boy looked at his friend for the first time since he had walked in the room. "She laughed. She was having fun. Raven had fun . . . and laughed . . . with _me_."

"I don't believe you."

Beast Boy shrugged and flopped onto his back. "Best day ever."


End file.
